


something wicked this way comes

by tosterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Awkward Kira Yukimura, Dark Stiles, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hallucinations, Hurt Stiles, Mentioned Malia Tate, Multi, Not Happy, Polski | Polish, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Scott, RIP Allison Argent, Season 3 Finale, Shakespeare Quotations, True Alpha Scott McCall, deaton's goddaughter, no happy ending, season 3b
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosterek/pseuds/tosterek
Summary: Opowiadanie bazowane na kanonicznej akcji serialu Teen Wolf.  Akcja rozpoczyna się na początku trzeciego sezonu, części B - poprzednie zdarzenia pozostają niezmienione, jednak przebieg kolejnych zakłóci pojawienie się w Beacon Hills nowej postaci.Opowiadanie zawiera śladowe ilości suchych żartów, nawiązań do Szekspira i zawiłych opisów przeżyć wewnętrznych. Enjoy!





	1. Kotwice

Ktoś gdzieś nie mógł zasnąć, ktoś inny bardzo pragnął wyrwać się z objęć koszmarów, kurczowo łapiąc się pościeli, która jak kotwica miała go utrzymać przy rzeczywistości. Jednak noc skrywała w sobie znacznie więcej niż koszmary w czyjejś głowie. Podczas gdy demony delikatnie wdzierały się do ludzkich głów, samotny samochód zaryczał na uboczu opustoszałej drogi, wydał z siebie ostatnie, żałosne dźwięki i zgasł. 

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie - powtarzała cichym szeptem. 

Z tyłu jej głowy pojawiło się absurdalne uczucie, że coś ją obserwuje. Z każdą sekundą narastało, aż w końcu urosło do takich rozmiarów, że bała się spojrzeć w lusterko. Nieważne czy zobaczyłaby to, co bała się zobaczyć czy nie – nic nie mogłoby ją utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że to tylko jej wyobraźnia. 

Podniosła się jak oparzona i krzyknęła na cały głos, gdy w samochodzie rozniósł się dzwonek jej telefonu. Na ekranie pojawiło się dobrze znane jej zdjęcie. Przez ostatnie miesiące zdążyła się nauczyć go na pamięć. 

Odebrała telefon, drżącą ręką przykładając go do ucha i odchrząknęła, starając się ukryć strach, który jeszcze chwilę temu nią kierował.

– Mam mały problem. 

– Gdzie jesteś? - odpowiedział spokojny, męski głos. 

Zawahała się przez chwilę i zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Nie była pewna. Nocą wszystko wyglądało tak samo, a nawigacja śmiała się z niej razem z silnikiem samochodu. Był to złowieszczy, pełen ironii i sadystycznego spełnienia śmiech. 

– Nie wiem, chyba blisko. – Chwyciła za kolbę i zsunęła na dół szybę. Dopiero jak wychyliła głowę była w stanie zobaczyć tablicę informacyjną kilka latarni dalej. – Obok jakiejś wypożyczalni filmów. Wiesz gdzie to jest?

Chwila ciszy po drugiej stronie oznaczała, że się zastanawia. 

– Tak, nie ruszaj się, zaraz tam będę.

Przez myśl przemknęło jej pytanie, gdzie niby miałaby pójść, jednak nie drążyła tematu. 

– Okay.

Odłożyła telefon, przy okazji zerkając na godzinę. Było grubo po trzeciej, a w jej głowie znowu zaczęły kłębić się paranoiczne myśli. Gdy była mała straszono ją historiami o nocnych zmorach, które tylko czekały, aż na zegarze wybije trzecia, żeby wyjść się pobawić. Wtedy traktowała to z niemalże dorosłą cynicznością, jednak teraz nie stać ją było na taki luksus. Im bardziej zagłębiała się w świat kryjący się pod powierzchnią zwykłego, ludzkiego życia, tym trudniej było jej sobie wmówić, że sobie coś tylko wyobraziła. Świadomość brutalnie zniszczyła jej bezpieczną przystań niewiedzy i otworzyła oczy na rzeczy, które niekoniecznie chciała oglądać. 

Ale na tym polegała jej praca. Miała wiedzieć i obserwować. 

Lekko, zbyt szybko zamknęła szybę. Strach sprawiał, że wszystko robiła szybciej niż normalnie. Wcale nie była z tego powodu dumna, ale uczucie niepokoju zawsze przy niej było. Czaiło się za rogiem, towarzyszyło jej w promieniach słońca jak i w chłodnym cieniu. Powoli uczyła się do niego przyzwyczajać, jednak dzisiaj – tutaj – było wyjątkowo gorzej. Jakby samo to miasto miało potęgować to, co czuła w środku.

Jakby ktoś jeszcze się bał. 

Otworzyła gwałtownie drzwi i zanim jeszcze zdążyła cokolwiek na ten temat pomyśleć, wysiadła z samochodu. Momentalnie poczuła na skórze chłodne, nocne powietrze, a wokół niej unosił się zapach miasta. Żadnych drzew, a przynajmniej nie w pobliżu. 

_"Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie wpuszczaj ich."_

Odwróciła się, chociaż głos, który przed chwilą usłyszała nie miał wyraźnego źródła. Roznosił się jakby wszędzie, a jednocześnie nigdzie konkretnie. Nie miała jednak żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że był przerażony. Bardziej niż ona. Pewnie dlatego, że on miał ku temu powód. 

Usłyszała silnik nadjeżdżającego samochodu, który wyrwał ją z transu. Z początku niewiele widziała, oślepiona przez światła pojazdu, jednak po chwili kierowca zjechał na pobocze, zatrzymując się niecałe dwa metry przed jej samochodem. Uważnie obserwowała sylwetkę wyłaniającą się zza siedzenia kierowcy.

– Powinnam ci powiedzieć, żebyś zabrał kable – powiedziała lekko zawstydzona, że faktycznie na to nie wpadła. 

– Rano ktoś go odholuje.

Delikatnie położył rękę na jej plecach. Z pozoru ten gest nie wyrażał zbyt wielu uczuć, jednak Ophelia poczuła natychmiastowe ciepło rozchodzące się po jej ciele. Strach powoli zaczął się tłumić, a pamięć o głosie, który jeszcze przed chwilą rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie, zaczęła zanikać. 

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Wezmę tylko swoje rzeczy.

Bez słowa udał się za nią i pomógł przepakować torby z jednego samochodu do drugiego. Czasami niemal całkowicie znikał jej z oczu, gdy tylko znajdował się poza zasięgiem ulicznych latarni, a nawet wtedy nie potrafiła dostrzec szczegółów jego aparycji. Miała jednak dobrą pamięć do twarzy i bez trudu potrafiła przywołać jego łagodne, brązowe oczy i niemal wiecznie zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że gdy mieszka się w takim miejscu jak Beacon Hills, to pewnie nie jest to nic dziwnego.

– To wszystko? 

– Tak – powiedziała przekręcając kluczyk w drzwiach samochodu. – Dzięki, Deaton.

* * *

Gdy tylko dotarli do mieszkania, położyła się spać. Obudziła się dopiero następnego wieczoru.

A przynajmniej w tym, że jest to następny wieczór, a nie jakiś następny po następnym, utwierdziła ją data w telefonie. Przez dłuższą chwilę leżała nieruchomo, starając się doprowadzić swój umysł do pełnego stanu świadomości. 

Dopiero trzydzieści minut później podniosła się z materaca. Leżał on nago na podłodze, bez żadnego łóżka, którego mógł się przytrzymać. Reszta pokoju była tak samo pusta. Ściany były szare i poza tym nie można było nic więcej o tym pomieszczeniu powiedzieć. Czysta kartka, nowy start. Najwyraźniej Deaton wziął to wszystko niemal dosłownie.  
Przebrała się w coś, do czego nie pociła się przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny i wtedy znalazła karteczkę, że jej gospodarz znajduje się w klinice, wróci późno, a jedzenie jest w lodówce. 

Założyła w pośpiechu buty i wyszła z mieszkania. Klinika była zaledwie po drugiej stronie ulicy. 

Gdy doszła do drzwi zobaczyła na nich znak "zamknięte”, jednak w środku ewidentnie paliło się światło. 

– ...jak mam powiedzieć mojej podświadomości, żeby używała języka, który znam? – usłyszała, gdy pchnęła drzwi. Deaton powinien zamykać drzwi, a nie łudzić się, że tablica skutecznie odstraszy potencjalnych klientów. 

– Pamiętasz znaki migowe? – zapytał Deaton.

Zatrzymała się obok drzwi. Widziała tylko kogoś plecy i czubek głowy Deatona. Odniosła wrażenie, że rozmowa, która się tam odbywa powinna zostać prywatna. Nie mogła jednak oprzeć się pokusie, żeby dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. 

– Znasz język migowy? - zapytał chłopak. Jego głos brzmiał młodo i słychać w nim było podziw zmieszany z zaskoczeniem. 

Cicho, krok po kroku, przemieściła się pod blat recepcji. Z tego miejsca nie była w stanie zobaczyć nic, z tego co się działo w środku, ale rozmowę słyszała prawie tak dobrze, jakby stała obok nich. 

Skręcało ją w żołądku. Nie powinna tu być, nie powinna podsłuchiwać jego prywatnych rozmów. Jednak paranoja była silniejsza niż zdrowy rozsądek. 

– Kilka znaków – odpowiedział Deaton. 

Doskonale wiedziała, że zna trochę więcej niż "kilka znaków". 

– Najpierw było coś takiego - powiedział nowy głos. Również brzmiał młodo, ale trochę niżej od poprzedniego. Musiało więc być tam ich dwóch. 

Po ciszy, która przez chwilę trwała, wywnioskowała, że właśnie pokazuje mu ów gesty.

– To znaczy "kiedy" – powiedział Deaton. Jego głos zdecydowanie wyróżniał się od pozostałych. Nie tylko samą barwą, ale również charakterystycznym dla mężczyzny spokojem i skupieniem.

Duszący zapach lekarstw i środków do dezynfekcji nie pozwalał jej się skupić. Nie lubiła szpitali ani tego typu miejsc. Zawsze brutalnie zmuszały ją do przeżywania na nowo wspomnień, które wolała trzymać głęboko ukryte. 

_Wszyscy siedzieli w milczeniu. Cisza spadła na pomieszczenie niczym gruby, zimowy płaszcz - dusiła ich i gniotła swoim ciężarem. Ophelia rozglądała się nerwowo po wszystkich. Nie rozumiała, co tak dokładnie teraz się działo, jednak zmartwione twarze, nerwowe ruchy dłońmi utwierdzały ją w przekonaniu, że cokolwiek to było, nie było to nic dobrego.  
Nawet jej ojciec, którego twarz zwykle nie zdradzała zbyt wielu emocji, wyglądał teraz jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać. _

_Do poczekalni wszedł Deaton. Wyraz jego twarzy również nie zwiastował niczego dobrego._

_– Niestety – zaczął, przerywając ciszę. Ojciec zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony, a matka zmęczona podniosła głowę. Oczy miała podkrążone i zaczerwienione, a ciemne włosy były niedbale splecione w warkocza. Ophelia zauważyła czerwoną maź zaschniętą na twarzy matki, jednak zanim zdążyła zapytać co to takiego, Deaton kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.  
– ...nie leczy się. Minęło już zbyt dużo czasu, uszkodzenia są najpewniej... permanentne. _

_Ophelia rozglądała się zdezorientowana czekając aż ktoś jej wyjaśni._

_– Co to znaczy "permanentnie"? – zapytała, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zwracając na siebie uwagę. Ojciec zerknął na nią lekko zaskoczony, jakby zapomniał, że tutaj była. Matka nawet nie zareagowała, jakby w transie wpatrując się w zamknięte za plecami Deatona drzwi._

_– To znaczy "na stałe" – wyjaśnił Deaton, zerkając na nią ze współczuciem._

_Nie wiedziała jeszcze, dlaczego miałaby potrzebować od niego współczucia._

_– Nic nie możesz zrobić? – odezwał się jej ojciec. Jego głos właśnie łamał się na kilka małych kawałków._

_– Niestety._

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Deatona. 

– "Kiedy drzwi nie są drzwiami" – powiedział. 

– "Kiedy drzwi nie są drzwiami"? – powtórzył po nim chłopak. Całkowicie zapomniała o toczącej się za ścianą rozmowie, jednak teraz na nowo skierowała w ich stronę swoje zainteresowanie. 

Drugi chłopak powiedział coś, jednak zbyt cicho, żeby była w stanie to usłyszeć.

– Żartujesz sobie? Łamigłówka? Moja podświadomość zadaje mi łamigłówki? – w głosie chłopaka słychać było lekką irytację. Dopiero teraz Ophelia skupiła się na nim na tyle, żeby zauważyć, że gdzieś go już wcześniej słyszała. Nie potrafiła sobie jednak dokładnie przypomnieć gdzie.

– Niekoniecznie – uspokoił go Deaton. – Gdy wasza trójka zanurzyła się i przekroczyła granicę między podświadomością, a superświadomością... Otworzyliście drzwi do waszych umysłów.

Nasłuchiwała z coraz większym zainteresowaniem. W swoich licznych "raportach" Deaton ani słowem nie wspominał o wprowadzaniu kogoś w trans. 

– Co to znaczy? – odezwał się chłopak, który do tej pory siedział cicho. Jego głos nie brzmiał ani trochę znajomo. – Drzwi są dalej otwarte?

Chłopak zaczynał lekko panikować. Nie dziwiła mu się. Nie potrzeba specjalnie głębokiej wiedzy na temat supernaturalnych zjawisk, żeby domyślić się, że otwarte zaproszenie do czyjegoś umysły nie jest czymś dobrym. 

– Uchylone. 

– Drzwi... do naszych umysłów? 

– Ostrzegałem was, że będzie to ryzykowne – odparł Deaton. 

Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy doktor Alan Deaton zrobił coś niebezpiecznego, dziewczyna była tego całkowicie świadoma. Był to jeden z powodów, dla którego tutaj przyjechała. Tylko że sądziła, że ze swoich błędów wyciągnął chociaż tyle, żeby ich nie powtarzać. Okazało się, że się myliła. 

– Znam tę minę! To mina pod tytułem "wiem dokładnie, co jest z wami nie tak, ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak to naprawić". 

Stłumiła w sobie śmiech. Chłopak idealnie podsumował ich sytuację, a w dodatku potrafiła sobie doskonale wyobrazić, jaką minę miał teraz Deaton. 

Rozmowa chyba dobiegła końca, bo chłopcy wyszli z pomieszczenia i skierowali się do wyjścia. Wsunęła się głębiej pod blat. Jedyne, co była w stanie zobaczyć, to ich trampki i nogawki spodni. 

Gdy tylko drzwi od kliniki zamknęły się, usłyszała głos Deatona.

– Jak będziesz tam dłużej siedzieć, to nabawisz się garba.

Lekko zawstydzona wyszła spod blatu. Denerwowało ją jak dużo mężczyzna wie i jak ciężko jest go przechytrzyć. Zastanawiała się czy od początku zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tam siedzi i jeśli tak, do dlaczego mówił te wszystkie rzeczy. 

Weszła do sali, w której kilka chwil wcześniej odbywało się spotkanie. Deaton opierał się rękami o metalowy stół i spoglądał na nią swoimi poważnymi, brązowymi oczami. Próbowała wyczytać z jego twarzy czy jest na nią zły, jednak ona jak zwykle nie zdradzała zbyt wiele. 

– Więc – spytała splatając ręce na piersi, co było to błędem, bo tylko utwierdziło to Deatona w przekonaniu, że jest tutaj na wygranej pozycji – kiedy zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć?

– Właśnie to zrobiłem. 

Jego pewność siebie ją dobijała. Jednak gdzieś w środku była pod wrażeniem, że chociaż Deaton całkowicie zdaje sobie sprawę z bagna, w które się wpakował, to potrafi odwrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść. 

– Masz jakiś plan jak to naprawić? – spytała trochę retorycznie. Deaton zawsze miał plan.

– To zależy już od nich, niewiele mogę w tej sprawie zrobić – przyznał i po raz pierwszy dzisiaj, na jego twarzy widać było zawahanie. Maska, którą przybrał na potrzeby sytuacji, powoli zaczynała pękać. 

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli. 

– Który z nich to był McCall? 

Przez sekundę na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Nie spodziewał się, że domyśli się tak szybko z kim rozmawiał. Najwyraźniej przyjechała lepiej przygotowana niż sądził.

– Nie ten z koszmarami – odparł.

– Och. – Była trochę zaskoczona. Sądziła, że to właśnie jego głos rozpoznała. Wywnioskowała, że mogła usłyszeć gdzieś już jego głos - na jakimś nagraniu czy czymś w tym rodzaju. – A ten drugi?

Emisariusz przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie, a ona czuła się jakby widział przez nią na wylot. Poczuła jak gdzieś po karku spływa jej samotna kropla potu. 

– Stiles.

Nazwisko brzmiało znajomo. Szybko przewertowała rozmowy, które miały ją przygotować do przyjazdu tutaj. Nie był to ani Hale, ani ta druga beta. Z pewnością też nie banshee.

– To ten człowiek, prawda? 

Dostała potwierdzenie w postaci kiwnięcia głową. 

– Dlaczego wprowadzałeś człowieka w stan superświadomości? – spytała zdziwiona. Był to starodawny rytuał druidzki, jednak niezbyt często praktykowany ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo, które ze sobą niesie. 

Przez chwilę milczał. Próbował odpowiednio dobrać słowa. 

– Jego, Scotta i Allison – zauważył jej minę, więc dodał. – Allison Argent. 

Pokiwała głową. 

,, _Łowczyni, aktualnie chyba jedyna spadkobierczyni całego imperium Argentów’’_ \- powiedziała do siebie w myślach. Deaton dość dokładnie opowiadał jej o wydarzeniach z zeszłego roku. O wiele bardziej szczegółowo niż o całej aferze z Jennifer, jak się okazało. 

– Jennifer zabrała ich rodziców jako ostatnie ofiary. To był jedyny sposób, żeby ich znaleźć.

– Nie mogliście użyć banshee? 

– Dopiero niedawno zaczęły się ujawniać jej zdolności, nie potrafi ich jeszcze na tyle kontrolować. Jedyne, co dzięki niej udało nam się dowiedzieć to, że trzyma ich pod Nemetonem. 

Przez krótką chwilę Ophelia nie mogła oddychać. Cofnęła się kilka kroków i oparła się rękami o szafki, które stały pod ścianą. Wreszcie wszystko zaczęło nabierać sensu. Ostatnie ataki paniki, wahania energii, które odczuwała wokół siebie. Tylko dlaczego nie powiedział jej o tym wcześniej? Mówił, że Jennifer próbowała czerpać energię z Nemetona, jednak nic nie wspominał, że jej w tym pomógł. 

– Więc stwierdziłeś, że powstrzymasz Jennifer przed obudzeniem Nemetona, budząc go samemu? – w jej głosie słychać było irytację. Czuła się oszukana. 

– Jeśli w ten sposób mogłem uratować trzy niewinne życia, to tak.

Ton jego głosu był szorstki i surowy. Jego brak empatii w tym momencie, zirytował ją jeszcze bardziej. Nie potrafiła się jednak kłócić z tą logiką. 

_Zawsze, gdy masz wrażenie, że zaraz zrobisz coś, czego będziesz żałować, zrób trzy kroki w tył, weź dwa wdechy i przemyśl, czy masz jakieś inne opcje,_ usłyszała w głowie głos swojego ojca. 

Zgodnie z poradą, wzięła głębokie wdechy i już nieco bardziej przychylnym okiem spojrzała na Deatona. Mężczyzna chyba sam zauważył, że niepotrzebnie się uniósł, bo jego twarz złagodniała. 

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, mocniej opierając się o szafkę. – Mówiłeś o tym moim rodzicom? 

– Nie – powiedział marszcząc brwi. – Myślałaś, że to dlatego cię przysłali? 

Pokiwała głową. 

– Gdyby wiedzieli, byłoby to ostatnie miejsce, w które by cię wysłali. Twoja więź nie jest tak korzystna jak może ci się wydawać. 

"Więź" była tutaj lekkim niedopowiedzeniem. 

Takie drzewa jak Nemeton od wieków były ważne dla druidów, jej rodzice nie byli wcale wyjątkiem. Dlatego szesnaście lat temu, w noc podobną do tej, siedzieli wokół ściętego pnia, mrucząc pod nosem zrozumiałe tylko dla niewielu słowa. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego leżała ona, zawinięta w materiał cały brudny od krwi, z której nikt jej nie wytarł. Wiele kultur wysoko ceni krew noworodków, niemal tak samo jak krew dziewicy. Wierzy się w jej czystość i niewinność. 

Tamtej nocy nie było jednak żadnej czystości czy niewinności, tylko płacz dziecka i początek brzemienia, które miało ze sobą nosić przez resztę swojego życia. Ktoś niedoinformowany mógłby pomyśleć, że połączenie, które tamtej nocy zrobiono między Ophelią a Nemetonem, zagwarantuje jej jakąś potężną moc czy innego rodzaju błogosławieństwo. Tak naprawdę, to miała jedynie służyć jako żywa ładowarka. Miała dawać drzewu tyle energii, żeby nie umarło, ale więcej, żeby przypadkiem nie ożyło.  
Dopiero Deaton przeciążył idealną równowagę tego układu. 

– Wczoraj – zaczęła ostrożnie, uważnie obserwując jak zareaguje na jej słowa – czułam go, nie wiedziałam oczywiście jeszcze wtedy, że to on, ale go czułam. Gdy tylko wjechałam do Beacon Hills, mogłam poczuć jego energię. Zawsze ją czułam, ale teraz... 

,, _Teraz mam wrażenie, że rozrywa mnie od środka_ ’’ - dokończyła w myślach. 

– Teraz? 

– Teraz jest znacznie silniejsza. Nie tylko ja to czuję, zaraz zacznie się tutaj roić od takich jak ja, Deaton. 

Wróciła myślami do poprzedniej nocy i dopiero teraz do niej dotarło skąd znała głos tego drugiego chłopaka, Stilesa. To jego rozpaczliwy krzyk słyszała, gdy wyszła z samochodu. Nie potrafiła tylko wymyślić dlaczego. 

Po jej twarzy chyba widać było, że na coś wpadła, bo Deaton patrzył się na nią podejrzliwie. 

– Coś się stało?

– Nie – powiedziała zbyt szybko, przez co nabrał jeszcze więcej podejrzeń. Jednak nie naciskał

– Chyba na dzisiaj wystarczy – powiedział łagodnie. Wyprostował się i zaczął powoli wychodzić z pomieszczenia. – Wiem, że dopiero się obudziłaś, ale ja jestem już zmęczony. To był długi dzień.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na jego plecy, gdy kierował się do wyjścia. Nagle zerwała się i zaczęła za nim iść. 

– Deaton – powiedziała i mężczyzna zatrzymał się w progu drzwi. Ona wraz z nim, niecałe półtora metra dalej. – Mój samochód.  
Oboje wiedzieli, że nie to chciała powiedzieć.

– Stoi na parkingu za budynkiem. Zamknij jak będziesz wychodzić.


	2. Pomiędzy wersami

Ophelia zauważyła, że wypakowanie się trwało znacznie krócej niż pakowanie. W domu spędziła przynajmniej tydzień zastanawiając się, co ze sobą zabrać. Nieustannie przepakowywała torby, co rusz z nich coś wyjmując i wkładając coś innego. Ciepły, duszny klimat Kalifornii wcale jej nie ułatwiał zadania. Tutaj grube swetry i bluzy nie miały raczej racji bytu. 

Ubrana w koszulkę pamiątkową ze Strasburga i jeansy, które miały więcej dziur niż niektóre życiorysy, wypakowywała książki z kartonów i układała je pod ścianą. 

– "Lalki"? – zapytał Deaton czytając na głos napis na jednym z kartonów.

Podskoczyła nerwowo. Nie miała pojęcia kiedy pojawił się w progu jej pokoju. Czasami miała wrażenie, że mężczyzna czerpie zbyt dużą inspirację z postaci Batmana. 

– Mam własne systemy segregacji – wyjaśniła, kładąc na ziemi "Rok 1984". – Świetny sposób zabezpieczania się przed złodziejami. 

Deaton parsknął śmiechem, chyba pierwszy raz od kiedy tutaj przyjechała. Był on na tyle poważnym człowiekiem, że nawet gdy żartował, to nie było żadnego sposobu, żeby być tego w stu procentach pewnym. 

– Mechanik dzwonił? – zapytała z nadzieją. Pójście piechotą do szkoły nie było na szczycie jej marzeń, szczególnie, że przy obecnej pogodzie po dziesięciu metrach byłaby już cała spocona. Idealne pierwsze wrażenie. 

– Trzeba wymienić akumulator. – W tonie jego głosu słychać było, że chce jeszcze coś dodać, ale się waha. – Mogę cię podrzucić, jeśli chcesz.

Propozycja przez chwilę wisiała w powietrzu, czekając aż dziewczyna się jej chwyci. 

Po wczorajszej kłótni wciąż pozostał pomiędzy nimi niesmak. Dodatkowo Ophelia nie wiedziała za bardzo jak ma go traktować. Gdy była mała łatwo było jej mówić do niego "wujku" i prosić, żeby opowiedział jej kolejną bajkę na dobranoc. Lubiła, gdy przyjeżdżał ich odwiedzać, bo wtedy rodzice pozwalali jej zostać dłużej na nogach. Teraz bajki na dobranoc nie były już bajkami, a otaczającą ją rzeczywistością, a ona oddałaby wszystko, żeby być w stanie pójść wcześniej spać. 

– Jasne – odpowiedziała po chwili, która w jej głowie zdawała się być wiecznością.

* * *

Drżącymi rękami Allison przekręcała kod szafki. Trzask otwieranej kłódki rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie znacznie głośniej niż w rzeczywistości. Nie potrafiła się skupić ani trzeźwo myśleć - granica między fikcją a rzeczywistością niebezpiecznie się zacierała. Mogła przysiąc, że widziała w tłumie ludzi czubek głowy swojej ciotki– słyszała jak ją woła, ale gdy się odwracała, nikogo tam nie było. 

_–...halucynacje występują w kilku stanach; niektóre tylko widzisz, inne tylko słyszysz – kontynuowała Kira._

_Dziewczyna była wyraźnie podekscytowana swoimi słowami. Bo tylko tym dla niej były – słowami. Wszystko było teorią, ciekawą anegdotą, którą opowiedział jej kiedyś nauczyciel lub przeczytała o tym w internecie._

_Jednak dla Allison był to fakt. Niepodważalny fakt, którego doświadczała na własnej skórze nawet teraz. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż pojawiała się myśl, że gdy się odwróci lub zamknie na chwilę oczy, to znajdzie się w zupełnie innym miejscu, rozdarta pomiędzy dwoma stanami bytu._

_– Mogą was też nawiedzać pokojowe lub rozjuszone bóstwa._

_– Rozjuszone? Czyli? – dopytał Isaac._

_Allison zerknęła na niego nerwowo. Chociaż sama się nad tym zastanawiała, to nie była taka pewna czy chciała znać odpowiedź._

_– Demony – odpowiedziała Kira wzruszając ramionami._

Poczuła delikatne wibracje telefonu. Na ekranie pojawiła się wiadomość od Stilesa: "Sala od historii, teraz". Zamknęła szafkę, całkowicie zapominając o książkach, które miała z niej zabrać. Szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem zaczęła kierować się w stronę punktu spotkania.

– Allison – machnął w jej stronę Stiles, szepcząc konspiracyjnie. Razem ze Scottem stali pod oknem, z daleka od reszty klasy. 

Gdy tylko podeszła podłożył jej pod nos telefon, a Scott rozglądał się nerwowo, jakby bał się, że ktoś ich podsłucha. 

– Tu znaleźliśmy legowisko, na środku szlaku – powiedział wskazując palcem na punkt na mapie, którą wyświetlił na telefonie. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi, jednak krótka wymiana spojrzeń ze Scottem przypomniała jej o wczorajszej rozmowie. Miał na myśli Malię. 

– To trochę zawęża poszukiwania, kojoty podróżują po utartych szlakach – powiedziała przenosząc wzrok ze Stilesa na Scotta i z powrotem. – Ale myślę, że masz rację. Wątpię, żeby wróciła do legowiska. Kojoty nie lubią wilków i są naprawdę mądre. Jeśli nie chcą, żeby ktoś je usłyszał, to autentycznie chodzą na palcach. 

Stiles podniósł zdziwiony głowę. 

– Kojoty chodzą na palcach? 

– Tak, chodzą na palcach — odparła wywracając delikatnie oczami. 

Chyba chciał coś dodać, ale dzwonek przerwał im dyskusję. 

– Muszę lecieć, ale wyślij mi tę lokację! – krzyknęła Allison pędząc w stronę drzwi od klasy. 

Przez chwilę się zapomniała, a w jej głowie widniała tylko myśl, że spóźni się na lekcję. Chociaż była to jedynie sekunda, a nawet mały jej skrawek, to przez ten krótki moment poczuła się znowu normalnie. Była to jednak kropla ulgi w morzu rozpaczy. 

Siedziała na swoim miejscu, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w otwartą przed sobą książkę. Myślami znajdowała się daleko od pierwotniaków, gdy wywód nauczycielki przerwało wejście kogoś do klasy.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – odezwała się dziewczyna, nerwowo ściskając ramię od torby. – Byłam u ten, no... pedagoga. 

Głos dziewczyny brutalnie wyrwał Allison z rozmyślań. Lekko zdezorientowana rozejrzała się po klasie, dopiero po chwili wzrokiem odnajdując nowy element. Dziewczyna miała długie, ciemne włosy i jasną cerę, co mocno sugerowało, że albo bardzo dużo czasu spędza w piwnicy albo ciepły klimat jest jej obcy. Jednak najbardziej w oczy rzucał się niski wzrost dziewczyny oraz jej koszulka turystyczna ze Strasburga, w której dziewczyna zdawała się tonąć. 

Po klasie rozniósł się szmer, który bardzo szybko zamienił się w głośne komentarze. Allison nie usłyszała nic, z tego co mówiła nauczycielka, ale domyśliła się, że przedstawia nową uczennicę. Gestem wskazała na wolne miejsce obok Allison i nowa dziewczyna zaczęła iść w jej stronę. 

_– Moi drodzy, to jest Allison Argent, nasza nowa uczennica. Postarajcie się, żeby poczuła się tutaj mile widziana._

_Krótka przemowa wicedyrektora wcale nie sprawiła, że Allison poczuła się lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie – żołądek jeszcze bardziej skręcał ją z nerwów. Wpatrywała się w podłogę, niezdolna do złapania jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego z innymi uczniami. Nie był to pierwszy raz. Przechodziła przez to już milion razy, jednak za każdym razem czuła się tak samo zażenowana. Jak najszybciej usiadła na wolnym miejscu, byle tylko zniknąć z centrum uwagi._

_Poczuła jak ktoś się na nią patrzy i podniosła wzrok. Chłopak, który siedział przed nią był teraz odwrócony do niej przodem, a w ręku trzymał długopis._

_– Dzięki – powiedziała uśmiechając się zdziwiona._

_Nie miała pojęcia skąd wiedział, że nie wzięła ze sobą długopisu, ale nie miało to teraz żadnego znaczenia. Ścisk żołądka zniknął, zastąpiony uśmiechem, którego nie mogła pozbyć się ze swojej twarzy._

– Masz – powiedziała podsuwając w stronę dziewczyny podręcznik. – Allison. 

Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. Jeszcze niedawno to ona była "tą nową" i chociaż teraz problemy zmiany otoczenia zdawały się jej błahostką, to wciąż pamiętała jak się wtedy czuła. Dlatego postanowiła być dzisiaj jej Scottem.

– Ophelia – odpowiedziała, delikatnie odwzajemniając uśmiech. 

Z bliska Allison mogła zauważyć zdarty lakier na palcach dziewczyny, gdy ta wertowała podręcznik i fioletowe żyły wystające spod delikatnej warstwy skóry. Miała wrażenie jakby ktoś po prostu narzucił na dłonie dziewczyny kalkę i w ten sposób próbował utrzymać wnętrze w jednym miejscu. 

_Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy klasa zaczęła zanikać, wypierana przez otaczający ją mrok. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno, a jedyne co czuła, to chłód metalu na swojej skórze. Oddychała ciężko, każdy kolejny oddech wiązał się z ogromnym wysiłkiem fizycznym. Powietrze było ciężkie i nie chciało współpracować, sprytnie wymykało się z jej płuc nie dając jej się sobą zaspokoić. Próbowała się czegoś złapać, ale jej ręce natrafiały na pustkę. Miała wrażenie, że znajduje się jednocześnie w bardzo małym i bardzo dużym pomieszczeniu.  
Krzyknęła, czując na swojej skórze czyjś dotyk. _

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała dziewczyna obok niej. 

Rzeczywistość powróciła i była ona taka; Allison siedziała dalej w klasie, chociaż lekcja musiała się już skończyć, bo wszyscy wyszli. Wszyscy, oprócz nowej dziewczyny, która wlepiała w nią niebieskie, zmartwione oczy. Nie były one jednak zdziwione, przez co Allison nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie jest to dla Ophelii żadna nowość. 

– Tak, ja... Wszyscy już wyszli? – spytała rozglądając się dookoła, aby uniknąć wzroku dziewczyny. 

Czuła jednak, że ta dalej intensywnie się w nią wpatruje. 

– Tak – powiedziała krótko. Jej głos był łagodny, jakby mówiła do zranionego zwierzęcia, jednak nie słychać w nim było ani grama protekcjonalizmu. 

Wróciła do niej wzrokiem, z trudem siląc się na normalną minę. Szukała jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, czegoś, byle tylko odwrócić od siebie centrum uwagi. 

– Strasburg – powiedziała przełykając głośno ślinę. Jej własny głos brzmiał obco, jakby komuś go ukradła i korzystała teraz z niego bezkarnie. – Byłaś we Francji?

Dziewczyna przez chwilę wyglądała na zbitą z tropu. Allison była w stanie zauważyć dokładny moment, w którym Ophelia zrozumiała, o co jej chodziło.

– A, nie, nigdy nie byłam – wyjaśniła drapiąc się ręką w tył głowy. – Moim hobby jest zbieranie koszulek z miejsc, w których nigdy nie byłam. 

Wyjaśnienie dziewczyny były tak niedorzeczne, że Allison momentalnie wybuchnęła śmiechem. Czuła się jak żywcem wyjęta z filmu Monty Pythona. Dziewczyna chyba myślała podobnie, bo odwzajemniła to szerokim uśmiechem. 

– Zamawiasz je przez internet czy...?

– Czasami. Czasami ktoś mi je przywozi – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami. 

Ophelia podniosła się powoli z krzesła i przez chwilę patrzyła w milczeniu na Allison, a potem zaczęła iść w kierunku wyjścia. Zaraz przed nim zatrzymała się gwałtownie, jakby sobie właśnie o czymś przypomniała i odwróciła się.

– Allison Argent, prawda? – spytała. 

Allison zmarszczyła brwi. 

– Tak, znamy się?

Dziewczyna pokręciła energicznie głową. 

– Można powiedzieć, że mamy wspólnego znajomego. 

Zanim jednak Allison mogła ją o cokolwiek dopytać, dziewczyna wyszła, zostawiając po sobie niedosyt i mnóstwo pytań bez odpowiedzi. Ophelia sprawiała wrażenie osoby, która upaja się w swojej tajemniczości i cieszy się z tej aury, póki ona trwa. Tak naprawdę za tydzień pojawi się kolejna nowa osoba i urok pryśnie. Do tego czasu miała jednak zamiar wykorzystać to do końca.


	3. Włókno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział wyszedł mi zdecydowanie dłuższy od pozostałych, ale proszę nie czuć się rozpieszczanym - to raczej nie będzie standardowa długość. Chociaż kto wie, może wena wejdzie mi mocno?   
> Ten rozdział dalej jest swoistym wstępem. Póki co akcja rozgrywa się względnie podobnie jak w serialu, jednak niedługo zaczną się pojawiać znaczące zmiany. Miłego czytania!

Powolne, leniwe kroki odbijały się echem po korytarzu. Chociaż w budynku znajdowali się jeszcze uczniowie, to ta część była zdecydowanie opustoszała. Całkowicie zmieniło to sposób, w jaki Ophelia postrzegała szkołę. Miała nawet wrażenie, że cała sceneria zrobiła się ciemniejsza i bardziej ponura niż jeszcze chwilę temu. 

Nie spieszyła się. Większość dzieciaków siedziała na zewnątrz, jedząc lunch. Próbowała napawać się samotnością, póki mogła. Wciąż zostało jej sporo pierwszego dnia do przetrwania.Rozmowa z Allison była dla niej przyjemną grą — chociaż nie chciała przyznać tego na głos, to wprawienie dziewczyny w lekką dezorientację dawało jej satysfakcję. Dusiła w sobie tę myśl, ale ona uparcie wypływała na powierzchnię. Czuła się winna, bo kłóciło się to ze wszystkim, co wpajali jej rodzice. 

Jej zadaniem było utrzymywanie równowagi w naturze, a nie bawienie się w małego władcę marionetek. 

Zbyt zajęta swoimi własnymi problemami i myślami, nie zauważyła biegnącej w jej stronę dziewczyny, dopóki ta na nią nie wpadła. 

— Uciekaj! — krzyknęła i złapała ją za rękę ciągnąc za sobą. Z początku Ophelia nie wiedziała o co chodzi, dopóki nie zobaczyła na drugiej stronie korytarza wściekłego kojota biegnącego w ich kierunku. _Kojota. Kurwa kojota._

— Co do chuja — krzyknęła biegnąc ile sił w nogach. Czuła jak adrenalina pulsuje w jej żyłach, a oddech przyspiesza do niewyobrażalnej prędkości. Dziewczyna, która ciągnęła ją za sobą, była dużo szybsza od Ophelii, więc pewnie gdyby puściła jej rękę, to miałaby o wiele większe szanse na przeżycie. Nie zrobiła jednak tego — uparcie ściskała dłoń Ophelii, niczym Rose ściskała dłoń Jacka, gdy dryfowali pośród resztek Titanica. 

Wbiegły do opuszczonej szatni i dziewczyna zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi. 

Dopiero teraz Ophelia była w stanie przyjrzeć się dziewczynie. Przez moment zachwycała się nad kontrastem pomiędzy jej ciemnymi włosami i oczami, a jasną jak porcelana cerą. Ophelia sama była blada, jednak w jej oczach był to raczej brudny, popielaty kolor w niczym nieprzypominający gładkiej skóry dziewczyny. 

Dziewczyna odłożyła plecak, który zwiał jej na ramieniu i pobiegła schować się za szafkami. Chociaż na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie, to jej ciało zdawało się instynktownie wiedzieć, co należy teraz zrobić. 

— Chodź — krzyknęła szeptem w stronę Ophelii i energicznie zaczęła machać ręką. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niej, chowając się u jej boku. — Kira.

Ophelia uniosła delikatnie brew do góry. W jej opinii nie był to najlepszy moment na integrację. Nie miała jednak szansy niczego powiedzieć, bo usłyszały nagle głośny ryk i dźwięk rozbitego szkła. 

Zadrżały i Kira złapała jej rękę, niemal zgniatając jej wszystkie kości w dłoni. Ophelia przyłożyła palec do ust, nakazując dziewczynie być cicho. Nie sądziła, że potrzebuje jej o tym przypominać, jednak lepiej dmuchać na zimne. 

Dopiero teraz w jej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się właściwe pytania. Skąd wziął się w szkole kojot i dlaczego jest taki agresywny? Gonitwa po korytarzu była jeszcze wiarygodna, ale przeskoczenie przez szybę w drzwiach było zdecydowanie zbyt zuchwałe jak na kojota. Chyba, że nie była zwykłym kojotem...

Warczenie stawało się coraz intensywniejsze, a Ophelia złapała się na tym, że wstrzymuje oddech. Przykleiła się do szafki i zamknęła oczy, modląc się w myślach do wszystkich znanych jej bogów i sił wyższych o ratunek. 

Ratunek objawił się w postaci silnej ręki, która pchnęła szafki w stronę kojota, a ją i Kirę osłoniła resztą ciała. Gdy Ophelia otworzyła oczy stał przed nią wysoki, niemoralnie dobrze zbudowany chłopak. Wyraz jego twarzy przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. Z jego oczu biła niezwykła pewność siebie i determinacja, która zupełnie nie pasowała do jego młodzieńczych rysów. 

Uważnie obserwowała jego oczy, które powędrowały w stronę pozostawionego pod drzwiami plecaka. Z lekko rozerwanej siatki wystawała lalka, której oczy patrzyły prosto na nich. 

Kojot zniknął, niczym przestraszona myszka uciekł przed strasznym kocurem, który pojawił się znikąd. 

— Nic wam nie jest? — zapytał chłopak kierując swoją uwagę na dziewczyny. Jego twarz złagodniała, przyjmując wyraz o wiele bardziej odpowiedni dla chłopaka w jego wieku. Nie wyglądał teraz jak zupełnie inna osoba. 

Kira pokiwała głową, a jej porcelanowa twarz wyglądała jakby zaraz miała się rozlecieć na kawałeczki. Japońska lalka spojrzała na chłopaka swoimi dużymi, ciemnymi oczami i zarumieniła się lekko, jakby właśnie spadła na swojego księcia z bajki. 

Momentalnie Ophelia poczuła się nie na miejscu. 

— Jak... — patrzyła na przewrócone szafki. Skąd chłopak miał na tyle siły, żeby jednym ruchem położyć je na łopatki? 

Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że znała jego głos. Nie był jakimś tajemniczym głosem przeszłości, który zakorzenił się gdzieś w odmętach jej świadomości, a nowym, świeżym głosem, który dopiero co zawitał do jej umysłu. 

" _Deaton. To z nim rozmawiał Deaton_ " — pomyślała podekscytowana, że tak szybko udało jej się rozwiązać tę zagadkę. 

Spojrzała na niego zupełnie inaczej. Chłopak najwyraźniej zauważył zmianę w jej nastawieniu, bo spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. 

— Jestem Ophelia — przedstawiła się, trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. — Ty pewnie jesteś Scott. 

" _Kurwa_ " — skarciła się w myślach. — " _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._ "

— Skąd... — O ile wcześniej po prostu patrzył na nią dziwnie, to teraz zdecydowanie nabrał, co do jej osoby podejrzeń. Za to na twarzy Ophelii malowała się panika. To zdecydowanie nie była pora, żeby tłumaczyć mu kim jest i co tutaj robi.

Wtedy stało się coś niesamowitego. Kira najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że wspólne uciekanie przed wściekłym kojotem i walka o życie w męskiej szatni łączy ze sobą ludzi w sposób głęboki i niezrozumiały. Widząc zakłopotanie dziewczyny postanowiła bohatersko wkroczyć na swoim białym rumaku. 

— Powinniśmy chyba to zgłosić — powiedziała skupiając całą uwagę Scotta na sobie. 

Ophelia podziękowała jej w głębi duszy, co jej twarz odzwierciedliła delikatnym uśmiechem. 

Scott jedynie pokiwał głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Odsunął się od dziewczyn na bezpieczną odległość, jednak zamiast wykonać jakiś telefon, napisał zwyczajnie sms'a. Ophelia nie miała jednak czasu skupić się na tym, co robił, bo zauważyła, że Kira przygląda się jej uważnie. 

— Jesteś tu nowa, prawda? — zapytała zbliżając się do niej delikatnie. — Chyba widziałam cię u pedagoga na powitalnej pogawędce. 

Ophelia pokiwała głową.

— Tak — przyznała, a na wspomnienie tej niezręcznej rozmowy wywróciła oczami. 

Wcześniej rolę szkolnego pedagoga spełniała Morrell. Ophelia o wiele bardziej wolałaby rozmawiać z nią, zamiast z mężczyzną po czterdziestce, który karmił ją motywacyjnymi hasłami i pustymi obietnicami, że może do niego przyjść z każdym, najmniejszym nawet problemem, a on zrozumie, przez co przechodzi. 

Morrell nie znała za dobrze, jednak siostra Deatona była chociaż trochę obecna w jej życiu. Znała również tą drugą warstwę rzeczywistości, którą otaczała się Ophelia, więc ona mogła z całkowitą szczerością zapewnić ją, że "wie przez co przechodzi".

— Też musiałam z nim rozmawiać — przyznała, a na twarzy Kiry pojawiła się ta sama niechęć, którą czuła Ophelia. 

— Też jesteś nowa? — zdziwiła się. Nie sądziła, że Beacon Hills jest aż tak atrakcyjnym miejscem do mieszkania. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę liczbę nierozwiązanych zaginięć, morderstw, wypadków i innych wydarzeń, których bez wiedzy na temat nadnaturalnych, nie dało się wyjaśnić. 

— Tak. Mój tato... — zawahała się. — Zastępuje nauczyciela, który zginął w zeszłym semestrze. 

Ophelia pokiwała głową. Jennifer złożyła w ofierze jednego z nauczycieli. Tego Deaton w swoich opowieściach nie pominął. 

— Nauczyciel historii, prawda? — upewniła się, jednak po japońskim pochodzeniu Kiry można było się tego domyślić. — Wydaje się całkiem spoko. 

Prawda była taka, że Ophelia za bardzo nie skupiała się na jego lekcji, jednak uznała, że wypada jej coś takiego powiedzieć. Gdyby jej ojciec był nauczycielem, to chyba coś takiego chciałaby usłyszeć od swoich koleżanek i kolegów. 

Rozmowę przerwał Scott, który z nieco nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy do nich podszedł. 

— Szeryf zaraz tutaj będzie. Kazał nam się nigdzie nie ruszać — powiedział wpatrując się intensywnie w Ophelię, jakby to głównie do niej kierował te słowa. Dziewczyna nawet nie była świadoma, że na jej twarzy maluje się chęć ucieczki.

* * *

Stiles czuł jak coś skręca go w żołądku. Aby opanować drżenie ręki, przyłożył ją do ust, w zamyśleniu drapiąc się po podbródku. Gdy ojciec oznajmił mu, że ponad tuzin uczniów widziało kojota biegnącego przez szkolne boisko, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. 

— Całe szczęście, że nikomu nic się nie stało — powiedział Szeryf, wzdychając ciężko.

— A co jeśli kogoś skrzywdzi? —Stiles przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie zgubił swój optymizm. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że było to gdzieś pomiędzy śmiercią jego matki, a tą nocą na boisku, gdy musiał zostawić wykrawiającą się na śmierć Lydię, żeby wyruszyć w "podróż" z sadystycznym psychopatą, który zamienił jego najlepszego przyjaciela w potwora. Tak, gdzieś w tym przedziale. 

— Pewnie będą musieli ją uśpić —Szeryf przyspieszył kroku, jakby chciał uciec od reakcji syna na jego słowa. Czasami chciał. Chciał uciec gdzieś daleko od tego szaleństwa, tragedii i niedorzeczności wydarzeń, które go otaczały. Były to jednak chwilowe myśli, po których bardzo szybko pojawiało się poczucie winy. Dlatego odpędzał takie myśli jak muchy. 

— Uśpić? —uniósł się Stiles. Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie, że znajdują się na szkolnym korytarzu, więc zniżył głos. —Tato, pamiętaj, że w środku tego kojota jest dziewczyna. Dziewczyna, którą zabijecie... 

Melodramatyczność tej sytuacji wcale nie była dla Stilesa obca. Jednak od dwóch lat wilkołaki, Kanimy, banshee czy dziewczyny uwięzione w ciele kojota, były dla niego normą. Był do tego tak mocno przyzwyczajony, że czasami zapominał jak to jest trwać w błogiej nieświadomości, w której do niedawna tkwił jego ojciec. 

" _Dopóki mroczny druid nie postanowił złożyć go w ofierze_ " — upomniał się w myślach. 

Gdy ze strony ojca dostał tylko pustą ciszę, jego żołądek znowu się nieprzyjemnie ścisnął.

— Czekaj, znowu mi nie wierzysz? 

Stiles doskonale pamiętał wyraz jego twarzy, gdy próbował mu uświadomić istnienie świata nadnaturalnego. Patrzył na niego jakby oszalał. Tak samo patrzył na matkę, gdy miała swoje epizody. Ten wzrok tak zabolał Stilesa, że powiedział coś, czego żałował po dziś dzień.

_"Mama by mi uwierzyła."_

Ojciec odwrócił się, a wyraz jego twarzy był łagodny, jakby on również powrócił myślami do ich ostatniej kłótni na ten temat. 

— Wierzę —zaczął spokojnie —że jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie potrafię wyjaśnić. Ale nie oznacza to, że wszystko nagle stało się możliwe. 

Stiles schował drżące ręce do kieszeni. Miał wrażenie, że kończą im się możliwości, aby uchronić Malię od zbliżającego się w jej stronę spustu.   
Szeryf chyba ostrzegł przerażenie w oczach syna, bo dodał:

— Masz stu procentową pewność, że to jest dziewczyna, nie zwierzę? 

— Tak —odpowiedział bez sekundy zawahania. —Bo Scott jest pewien.

Nie było na świecie nic silniejszego niż wiara Stilesa w jego najlepszego przyjaciela. 

Stiles powędrował wzrokiem na drugi koniec korytarza. Dopiero teraz zauważył stojącego tam Scotta, który ewidentnie przysłuchiwał się całej ich rozmowie. To była jego szansa, żeby rozwiać wątpliwości ojca. 

Odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciela, żeby przypadkiem nie odczytał tego z jego ruchu warg i bardzo cicho zapytał:

— Podsłuchiwałeś? 

Szeryf w napięciu spojrzał na Scotta, a ten delikatnie kiwnął głową. " _Przeklęte wilkołaki_ " — pomyślał i wywrócił oczami. 

— Dobra, chodź to wyjaśnić —powiedział łapiąc delikatnie syna za ramię.

Gdy weszli do szatni, była przepełniona funkcjonariuszami. Niektórzy ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na przewrócone rzędy szafek, a Stiles poczuł jak ściska mu się gardło. Oczywiście, że Scott nie mógł się powstrzymać. 

W kącie stała Kira, gorączkowo dyskutując o czymś z ojcem, a kawałek dalej stała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Spokojnym wzrokiem obserwowała funkcjonariuszy, którzy krzątali się po szatni. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale nie przestraszoną. 

— Ona wiedziała kim jestem —szepnął mu Scott. 

Stiles poderwał się nerwowo, całkowicie nieświadomy, że jego przyjaciel stoi za nim. 

— Jezu, Scott —warknął. —Noś dzwoneczek, bo zamieniasz się w Dereka. 

Ponownie skupił się na dziewczynie, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. Nie wyglądała na specjalnie groźną, chyba że ktoś boi się niskich ludzi. Nauczył się jednak, że nie wszystkie potwory wyglądają jakby nimi byli. 

Teraz jednak mieli inne priorytety. Sięgnął po swój plecak, ale zatrzymał się w połowie, a jego uwagę przykuła wystająca lalka. Lalka, którą wczorajszej nocy zabrał z wraku samochodu.

— Scott, chyba wiem, czego szukała —powiedział pokazując mu lalkę. 

— Zabrałeś lalkę? —zapytał Scott, chociaż na jego twarzy nie widać było zdziwienia. Było to raczej całkowicie do przewidzenia zachowanie ze strony Stilesa.

— Myślałem, że pomoże ci złapać zapach... — zaczął się tłumaczyć.

Usłyszał nagle za sobą męski głos, który nieproszony wtargnął w ich rozmowę.

— Skąd ją wziąłeś? —krzyknął mężczyzna, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Stiles kątem oka zauważył jak ciemnowłosa dziewczyna odrywa wzrok od funkcjonariuszy i przygląda im się uważnie. 

Mężczyzna wyrwał mu z ręki lalkę. Jednak, gdy znalazła się już w jego dłoniach, trzymał ją tak delikatnie jakby było to jego własne dziecko. 

— To lalka mojej córki —powiedział mężczyzna, potwierdzając tym samym przypuszczenia Stilesa, że rozmawia z ojcem Malii.   
Chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Całe szczęście między niego, a pana Tate, wszedł Szeryf osłaniając syna przed słownym atakiem mężczyzny. 

Stiles wycofał się. Widok ojca dziewczyny, którą tak desperacko próbują ratować, jeszcze bardziej uświadomił ich jak bardzo ta sytuacja go przerasta. Nie mieli pojęcia jak sprawić, żeby dziewczyna wróciła do swojej ludzkiej postaci, a czasu było coraz mniej. Nie tylko policja będzie próbowała ją zabić, ale również jej własny ojciec. 

Szeryf odsłonił kurtkę mężczyzny, a na jego prawym boku przyczepiona była broń. Stiles znieruchomiał, jego zazwyczaj nieustannie w ruchu kończyny były sztywne i niezdolne do jakichkolwiek czynności. Widział wyraz jego twarzy. Widział gniew i desperację, która go ogarniała. Wiedział, że był gotowy jej użyć. On chciał jej użyć. 

Kątem oka zauważył, że ktoś staje po jego lewej stronie i dopiero wtedy odzyskał władzę nad własnym ciałem. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył dziewczynę, która wcześniej w milczeniu obserwowała całe zdarzenie. 

— Czy on ma broń? — zapytała wysokim od przerażenia głosem. Jednak w jej niebieskich oczach oprócz strachu malowała się też złość. Stiles nie był w stanie stwierdzić, która emocja aktualnie nią kierowała. 

— Musi pan wyjść — powiedział spokojnym lecz całkowicie stanowczym głosem Szeryf, zerkając na dziewczynę. Ostatnie, czego chciał to wywołać panikę. Nie żeby kojot biegający po szkole już tego nie zrobił. 

— Musicie to znaleźć! — krzyczał Tate, gdy wyprowadzali go z szatni. — Znaleźć i zabić albo sam to zrobię!

Stiles wymienił ze Scottem przerażone spojrzenia. Musieli znaleźć sposób, żeby pomóc Malii i to szybko.

* * *

— Kojotołak? — powtórzyła zdezorientowana. 

Opowiedziała Deatonowi o całym zajściu w szatni, a on dopowiedział jej resztę historii. Dziewczyna nie była pewna jak się czuje. Z jednej strony takie rzeczy nie powinny być dla niej nowością, jednak tak naprawdę niemal wszystko, co póki co wiedziała o świecie nadnaturalnym, wiedziała z teorii. Czuła w środku niezdrową ekscytację, że wreszcie będzie mogła ich naprawdę doświadczyć. 

— Zabiła podczas pełni swoją matkę i młodszą siostrę, a potem uciekła do lasu? Wow — Przechadzała się z jednego końca gabinetu na drugi. — Wow. To dopiero jest backstory.   
Deaton wyraźnie nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu. Ona widziała świetną przygodę, a on rodzinę zniszczoną przez tragedię. Była to pewna wrażliwość, do której trzeba było najzwyczajniej w świecie dorosnąć. 

— Próbowali ryku alfy? — zapytała, przypominając sobie historię o zdziczałej becie, którą jego alfa rykiem przyprowadziła do porządku. Wprawdzie Scott nie był jej alfa, ale był prawdziwym alfą, więc jego moce powinny mieć nieco większy zasięg. 

— Scott ma... problemy — wyjaśnił. Już miał coś dodać, gdy z rozmowy wyrwał ich dzwonek sygnalizujący, że ktoś wszedł do kliniki. Po chwili do gabinetu wszedł Scott, a za nim Stiles i jeszcze jeden chłopak, którego Ophelia nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. 

— Deaton, potrzebujemy... — zaczął Stiles, jednak przerwał w pół zdania, wyraźnie zszokowany obecnością Ophelii. 

— To ty — powiedział Scott, który najwyraźniej podzielał reakcję przyjaciela.

— To ja — zgodziła się Ophelia. 

— To ona — dodał żartobliwie trzeci chłopak, za co dostał spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty od swoich kolegów. 

Deaton nie dawał po sobie tego poznać, ale Ophelia wiedziała, że nie w takich okolicznościach miała zamiar im ją przedstawić. Mężczyzna jednak nie należał do tych, którzy płaczą nad rozlanym mlekiem. 

— To moja chrześnica — wyjaśnił, jedynie delikatnie naginając prawdę. Gdyby ich kultura i religia miała takie określenie jak "ojciec chrzestny", to z pewnością byłoby ono idealne, aby wyjaśnić kim Deaton jest dla Ophelii. 

— Twoja... chrześnica — upewnił się Stiles. — Jasne, czemu nie. 

Scott zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał jakby właśnie łączył ze sobą wszystkie przedstawione mu fakty. Nie posiadał jednak ich na tyle dużo, żeby odpowiedzieć na wszystkie dręczące go pytania. Wiedział już, że to Deaton jej o nim opowiadał, jednak... po co? 

— Wyglądacie jakbyście mieli ważną sprawę — powiedział Deaton, przekazując im tym samym, że na pytania przyjdzie czas później. — Ophelia jest całkowicie wtajemniczona, więc tym się nie musisz martwić. 

Uniosła do góry jedną brew i posłała Deatonowi wymowne spojrzenie. Przeciągu tych trzech dni od kiedy tutaj jest, mogła z całą świadomością stwierdzić, że nie była "całkowicie wtajemniczona". Nie miała jednak zamiaru po raz kolejny odbywać z Deatonem tej samej kłótni, szczególnie już nie przy nich. 

Scott i Stiles wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia i chyba doszło między nimi do jakiegoś porozumienia, bo Scott zaczął mówić.

— Potrzebujemy czegoś, żeby złapać Malię i przewieźć ją w bezpieczne miejsce — wyjaśnił. Spuścił jednak wzrok, jakby się czegoś wstydził. Być może chodziło tutaj o te "problemy", o których wspominał wcześniej Deaton. 

— Tak na pięć minut temu — dodał Stiles. 

Deaton pokiwał głową i mrucząc coś pod nosem, wyszedł do pokoju, w którym trzymał leki. 

W pomieszczeniu, które zostawił, panowała niezręczna cisza z lekkim dodatkiem nieufnych spojrzeń, odchrząknięć i nerwowych ruchów dłońmi z obu stron. Ophelia czuła się jak intruz, którym ewidentnie była. Scott przyglądał jej się z ciekawością, Stiles zaś z wyraźnie na twarzy wymalowanym podejrzeniem. Trzeci chłopak patrzył na nią w sposób, którego nie potrafiła trafnie zdefiniować. 

Ciszę gwałtownie przerwał dźwięk przychodzącego sms'a. Scott wyciągnął telefon i w milczeniu odczytał wiadomość, a jego twarz się lekko rozluźniła, jakby okazało się, że ma o jedną sprawę mniej do martwienia się. 

— Allison ma broń — przekazał treść wiadomości chłopakom.

Ophelia już miała pochwalić się swoją krótką interakcją z Allison, gdy do pomieszczenia wrócił Deaton. 

— Ksylazyna — powiedział pokazując buteleczkę, którą trzymał w dłoni. — Lek uspokajający dla koni. Na kojotołaka podziała natychmiast.   
Na twarzach chłopaków malowała się ulga. Kolejna rzecz z listy odhaczona. 

— Mam tylko trzy. Lepiej, żeby ten co będzie strzelał, miał cholernie dobre oko. 

— Allison ma takie — zapewnił bez cienia wątpliwości Scott. 

Trzeci chłopak, który do tej pory stał owinięty szalikiem i z rękami założonymi na piersi, postanowił zabić entuzjazm kolegi. 

— Miała — sprecyzował słowa kolegi. 

— Da radę — upierał się przy swoim Scott. 

Ophelia przenosiła głowę z jednego na drugiego, niczym przy oglądaniu meczu tenisa stołowego. Było to jednak o wiele mniej zabawne, gdy przypominała sobie, o co toczy się stawka. 

— O ile w ogóle uda nam się to znaleźć — dodał chłopak. 

Dziewczyna domyślała się, że przez "to" miał na myśli dziewczynę, która zamieniła się w kojota i teraz nie potrafiła wrócić do normalnej postaci. Pokiwała głową, przyznając mu w duchu rację, chociaż nie miało to większego znaczenia, bo nie za bardzo zwracano na nią teraz uwagę. 

— Okay, o co z nim chodzi — zapytał ewidentnie zdenerwowany Stiles, ręką wskazując na chłopaka. — Pytam na serio. Jaki jest jego cel? Oczywiście oprócz ciągłego negatywnego nastawienia i szalika. Serio, po co ci ten szalik? Jest dwadzieścia stopni.

Stiles, który sam ubrany był w koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, zadawał bardzo dobre pytania. Ophelia bardzo starała się powstrzymać śmiech, ale poległa. W odpowiedzi dostała lekko karcące spojrzenie ze strony Stilesa, któremu najwyraźniej nie było aż tak do śmiechu. 

— Może po prostu zadaję pytanie, którego nikt tutaj nie chce zadać — Chłopak w szaliku wywrócił oczami. — Jak zamienimy kojota w dziewczynę, gdy nie była ona dziewczyną od ośmiu lat?

— On może to zrobić — powiedziała zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. 

Momentalnie wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały na Ophelię, a potem na Scotta. On sam utkwił wzrok w swoich dłoniach, którymi opierał się o blat metalowego stołu. 

— Mogę to zrobić — przyznał cichym, zachrypniętym głosem, który wcale nie sugerował, że czuje się pewnie z tą decyzją. 

— Możesz? — Stiles przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył się na swojego przyjaciela, a potem wzrok skierował na dziewczynę. — Jak?

— Alfy mają takie zdolności — wyjaśniła. — Rykiem mogą zmuszać bety czy omegi do posłuszeństwa. 

Deaton jednak nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu. 

— To jest kojotołak, niekoniecznie może się to udać. Nawet jeśli Scott nauczy się jak to zrobić...

— To dlatego próbowałeś dodzwonić się do Dereka — zauważył Stiles. 

Scott pokiwał delikatnie głową, a jego dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na stole, którego tak zaciekle się trzymał. Jak kotwicy. 

— S-spróbuję sam — wykrztusił z siebie, a Ophelia z trudem powstrzymała się od wywrócenia oczami. To był ten alfa, o którym tyle słyszała? Chłopak, który zdobył moc, która miała istnieć jedynie w legendach? Przecież musiało być w nim coś więcej. Widziała to na własne oczy w szatni, gdy odepchnął te szafki. Jego twarz w niczym nie przypominała przestraszonego dzieciaka, którym był teraz. — Ale teraz za bardzo się boję, żeby przemienić się nawet w wilkołaka.

— Przydałby się nam prawdziwy alfa — powiedział cicho Stiles, drapiąc się delikatnie po twarzy. 

Scott momentalnie spojrzał na niego urażony, a Ophelia po raz kolejny zaśmiała się pod nosem. 

— Wiesz, co co mi chodzi. Alfa, który potrafi zachowywać się jak alfa. Alfa, który na widok wyzwania... — Stiles namiętnie machał rękami, próbując za ich pomocą dodatkowo wyjaśnić swoją myśl.

— Stanie — dokończył za niego chłopak w szaliku, kładąc akcent na pierwsze słowo. — mu naprzeciw? 

Stiles przyznał mu rację kolejnym gestem ręki. 

— Jestem alfą, który ma... problemy z wydajnością. 

Deaton najwyraźniej miał lekko dość żarcików o impotencji, bo próbował wrócić do tematu. 

— Czy jest ktoś oprócz Dereka, kto może cię nauczyć?

Grupa przez chwilę przerzucała się nazwiskami i określeniami, które zbyt wiele Ophelii nie mówiły. Ostatecznie zdecydowali się na jakiś bliźniaków, którzy alfami już nie byli, jednak dalej wiedzieli jak coś takiego można zrobić. 

Gdy wszyscy już wyszli przez chwilę siedziała z Deatonem w milczeniu. 

— Więc... — zaczęła ostrożnie. — Jej własny ojciec próbuje ją zabić? 

Przypomniała sobie broń, z którą wparował do szkoły, gotowy do ręki zastrzelić kojota. Tłumaczyła sobie, że nie mógł wiedzieć, jednak w środku niej trwało przekonanie, że powinien. Powinien czuć, gdzieś podświadomie zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, zamiast planować rozegrać swoją własną grecką tragedię. 

— _"Nić życia jest mieszanym włóknem, dobro i zło przewijają się razem."_ — odpowiedział jej cytatem, jakby miało to rozwiać jej wszystkie wątpliwości i negatywne odczucia. — Czasami ciężko jest nam zobaczyć w porę z czego zrobiona jest nasza nić. 

Ophelia się z tym nie zgadzała, a raczej nie chciała. Była na tyle młoda, aby idealistycznie wierzyć, że póki co sama tka swoją nić i sama wybiera materiały, z których będzie zrobiona.


End file.
